The ParaNature of our Love
by Chiyoku Shibata
Summary: Oneshot.AiXRen.Fafa/Ren are in their paradream. What if Ai shows up? A/N: Original purpose of story was to make it chapters long, about Ai or Ren forgetting their shared paradream, but I lost interest. Feel free to borrow idea!Contact me so I can read it!


Hey-ah! How are you again, my lovelies! It's the amazingly adorable Sarah! Yes! The little-sister type person is back in the saddle!

And to everyone who read/reviewed "Kiss Me Away" thank you so much! I'm so happy you liked it! And I understand how frustrating it seems to be that not many are writting fickies for this section...

Unfortunately for you, pretty people, I won't be updating "Kiss Me Away" I thought it out as a one shot and it'll stay that way. A good point is that if I ever get inspired for a sequel of that one I'll post it, but it'll be under a new story type thing!

I hope you all like this one here. But there's no kissing or anything like that. I'm sorry, it just came out that way.

Oh! And if it seems a bit weird the way they're acting, well that's because they're in the para-dream. I hold the idea that when they're in this place, they get to behave differently.

Oh! Also, I read all the current volumes of Psychic Academy. If you did, too (which I hope's the case? you'll know/understand the Fafa/Ren thing when they're in the dream and they're in their own bodies and stuff.

Hope you enjoy it!

And remember to review! 'kay?

**The para-nature of our love**

The setting sun, the moon, and the endless horizon. Two people stood at this place. A beach of dreams. Did it exist somewhere? Many liked to believe so. And many searched endlessly for it.

But that's not what this one shot is about.

Two siblings stood in this beach of dreams now, but they did not care whether it was real or not, only that they could actually stand in front of each other. They only cared about looking at each other and they held their hands lovingly.

You see, these two are Fafa and Ren. And it is only in dreams like these that the siblings are actually separated.

But you already know their story, so I won't bore you with the details. Although, what matters, is that it was supposed to be only them on that place. But it was not.

Fafa was the first to notice the newcomer, as she stared at a point past her brother. Her surprise was evident as she gasped.

And then a voice called out. "Ren?"

The boy in question turned abruptly and his whole demeanor changed to demonstrate his surprise.

Ai was standing a few feet away. His eyes showing a confused haze at the unexpected company he found.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Ai." whispered the other boy.

And, like gravitation, they got closer to each other.

"It's really you."

"Sweety p'Ai!" You're here! Incredible!" exclaimed Fafa Cheerily as she did a little hump to get closer.

But the boy only continued to stare dreamily at Ren. His eyes going over the taller boy, as if studying him.

"Ai?" She called out again.

Ren frowned at the look of blissful ignorance the boy held.

"You don't see her?" he asked

"who?"

"Fafa." answered Ren as he pointed to where his sister was currently standing.

Ai turned to look in the pointed direction but saw only the endless horizon that was the dream beach.

"Sorry. No." he answered finally.

"She's right there." Ren was pointing again. "How do you not see her?"

Ai looked around again, but seeing only the sand besides Ren, he turned back to look at the boy in the eyes.

He had taken a few steps more and now he was directly in front of Ren.

"It's no use, Ren." said Fafa seriously and sadly. Ren turned his eyes to his sister.

"why?" he asked.

Fafa smiled sadly. "He was meant for you, not me. I can only see him because part of me is connected to you."

Ren looked at Ai intently. His eyes revealing nothing. And the boy blushed at the strength of the stare.

"You're so handsome." said Ai.

Ren's train of thoughts broke at that simple statement and he blushed. His heart suddenly beating fast, muscles tightening.

"Ehm...this...ahem...it's what I would look like if I had survived and never been, you know..." Ren tried his best to explain but his nervousness caused him to get stuck a couple of times.

Ai brought a hand up to Ren's cheek.

"You look so much mature. It makes you look even more beautiful."

"Ai." he gasped in a whiper, as he instinctively closed his eyes and moved his head against the hand.

"I never imagined I'd see you here. But I'm so glad I did." said Ai as he stared lovingly at the boy caressing his cheek against his hand.

"We're meant for each other."

"I want to stay with you forever!" exclaimed Ai.

"No!" whispered Ren suddenly as he opened his eyes.

"It's ending!" said Ai, as he brought his arms in a tight hus around Ren.

"Don't forget this!" exclaimed Ren.

Then it was that Ai whispered something only heard by Ren, which caused Ren to hug him tighter. Moments later, everything went bright white. The para-dream was over. But the tragedy was just about to begin, as nature caused one of them to bury the para-dream deep into his mind, in a place that would be hard to reach.

Owari.

Remember to Review! Please?


End file.
